kebun lonceng biru
by pindanglicious
Summary: "bunga-bunga ini seolah mengikatku lebih erat denganmu," jawabnya setelah itu, diselingi cengiran lebar di wajahnya. kali ini antonio yang diam sebentar, tak menyadari kedua belah pipinya yang disapu rona tipis dan terasa hangat. tetapi kemudian, tawanya pecah lagi. [#engspaweek2017 day 2] [pseudo-historical・victorian・alternative universe]


**disclaimer:** hetalia milik ****himaruya hidekazu** **dan saya, pindanglicious, ****tidak** **mengambil sedikit pun keuntungan** dari pembuatan karya **ini karena sesungguhnya saya hanya menulis atas dasar menambah asupan dan amunisi, bukan untuk memperkaya diri; ****didedikasikan untuk EngSpa Week 2017** **hari kedua dengan nomor prompt #11

* * *

 **Kebun Lonceng Biru**

 **PEKARANGAN** belakang rumah mereka, dari dulu itu, banyak ditumbuhi bunga lonceng biru liar di antara kerumunan ilalang-ilalang panjang.

Arthur pernah berniat membereskan tatanan kebunnya supaya lebih rapi, tapi intensi itu selalu terhalang kesibukannya yang menyebalkan. Katakanlah berkuliah membuatnya lelah, harus berlari-larian demi mengejar kereta untuk sampai ke gedung kampusnya dan tiba kembali di rumah; dan beban-beban riset lainnya begitu mengusik waktu istirahat.

Antonio sibuk dengan prakteknya di Southwark, tapi bulan ini dia berlayar untuk pergi ke kampungnya di Reinosa, dan belum mengirim kabar melalui telegram tentang tanggal kepulangannya yang pasti. (Sebab di antara kedua penghuni rumah itu, yang paling rajin membersihkan kebun adalah si dokter muda; dia punya naluri sebagai kakak selaku orang paling tua di antara mereka.)

Tetapi Minggu pagi di pertengahan bulan Agustus itu, Arthur memutuskan untuk membenahi segala unsur tidak indah yang mengotori pekarangan rumahnya. Mulai dari ilalang liar, Arthur mencabutinya dengan tangan yang dibungkus sarung khusus berkebun, sambil menggerutu betapa menyebalkan sulur-sulur tanaman hama yang melekat di batang pohon aprikot kebanggaannya.

Ah, lalu pagar kayu pekarangan, bagian bawahnya ditumbuhi lumut dan jamur. Arthur baru sadar betapa mengerikan kondisi halaman belakangnya kalau tidak segera dibersihkan, tidak harus menunggu Antonio untuk pulang. Dia cuma akan merapikan semak bunga lonceng biru di bawah pohon ek itu, menggunting dan membuang yang sudah mati kering, supaya apik seperti kebun _daisy_ Mrs. Midford, tetangganya. Tapi, ternyata berkebun itu bukan hal mudah!

"Sial. Memang harusnya dikerjakan dua orang atau lebih," keluhnya seraya menyambar air minum yang ditaruhnya di teras. Arthur berjongkok sebentar di sana, pandangan mata hijaunya kosong menatapi kebun lonceng biru liar di seberang. Cukup lama, sampai dia kembali mengangkat dagunya dan menemukan sosok dengan setelan serba hitam, melihatnya heran sambil menyandarkan dua sikutnya di ujung-ujung pagar halaman belakang. Si empu rumah terbelalak.

"Whoa―!"

Arthur menahan teriakannya dengan melangkah lebar ke belakang. Dia sempat merasakan jantungnya seolah berhenti akibat keterkejutan, lalu memasang wajah tidak senang. "Dari kapan kau berdiri di situ, Antonio?"

"Lima belas menit yang lalu. Kau melamun bodoh selama itu, aku jadi tak enak saat mau berseru ' _aku pulang!'_ setelah melihat ekspresi kebingunganmu,"

Si tamu jauh memasuki pekarangan itu lewat pagar kayu yang dipanjatnya dengan sekali loncatan. Pandangan mata hijaunya bergulir pada setumpukan rumput yang sudah dicabuti dan ceceran tanah di lantai batu teras pondoknya.

"Kau tidak mengabariku. Tidak ada telegram yang sampai ke rumah!" Arthur melayangkan protes sembari mengacung-acungkan sekop tangan di depan wajah Antonio yang berdiri beberapa kaki di hadapannya.

"Aku memang tidak menulis apa-apa, sobat," respon lelaki berambut brunet itu tanpa dosa seraya mengedik bahu. Lelaki yang satunya mendecih jengkel.

"Sialan."

"Hush! Dilarang mengumpat!" Antonio mengedepankan jari telunjuknya ke mulut sambil menyeringai, lalu mengangkat sekantung penuh belanjaan yang dijinjingnya. "Nah, tadinya aku akan langsung memasak, lihat ini! Aku bawa belanjaan banyak! Sepertinya kau belum menyantap sarapan. Tahu sesuatu, Arthur? Aku selalu cemas memikirkan kebutuhan panganmu selama _'berlibur'_ di kampung halaman. Kau selama ini makan di luar, ya 'kan? Aku merasa bersalah, jadinya,"

"Bukan urusanmu, cerewet."

Antonio tak menggubris gerutuan ketus dari sang kawan. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di samping lelaki pirang berlidah tajam itu, lalu menyambar sudip tangan dari dalam kotak perkakas kayu yang disiapkan Arthur sejak tadi.

"Berkebun di hari Minggu pagi, Sir?" kemudian dia melempar tanya, membuka topik dialog baru.

Arthur diam sebentar, memandangi sekelilingnya, lalu menggaruk kulit pipi tirusnya yang tak gatal.

"Err ..."

"Kau **merusak** pekarangan rumah kita! Bukan memperbaiki kerusakan yang ada!"

Antonio mematri senyuman lebar mengerikan sebelum jari telunjuknya teracung menunjuk kekacauan yang diperbuat oleh salah satu tuan rumah. Tanah-tanah liat dan basah tercecer sampai ke atas lantai teras, ada gundukan-gundukan dan galian tak karuan di sekitar kebun, ada pula tumpukan tanaman liar berakar panjang yang berserakan seperti limbah. Sungguh sebuah kebodohan, Antonio ingin memaki. Harusnya Arthur mengeluarkan kereta sorong dari dalam gudang.

"Aku tak butuh opinimu, Señor!" Arthur balik menghardik malu. Lawan bicaranya menghela napas panjang, lalu bergegas masuk ke gudang untuk mengangkut perkakas berkebun lain yang tersimpan rapi di sana.

Arthur berdiri dari duduknya ketika Antonio keluar dari ruangan gelap itu dan berlari kecil ke arah pusara kebun belakang mereka yang dikotori hasil 'berkebun'nya tadi. Si dokter muda berdarah hispanik menggelengkan kepala dan memijat kening, tapi kemudian perhatiannya tertuju pada satu bunga di antara semak-semak bunga lonceng biru itu yang berdiri tegak menantang sinar matahari. Dia memetiknya satu tangkai.

"Ini bunga lonceng biru spanyol, Arthur. Lihat!" serunya sambil menunjukkan satu tangkai yang dipetiknya di depan wajah si tuan pirang. Arthur menyipitkan mata sebelum Antonio kembali menyambung pembicaraannya. "Yang asli Inggris kalah populasi, mau bagaimana? Dibiarkan saja?" pandangan lensa hijaunya berpendar pada semak bunga lonceng biru yang mengelilingi tempat mereka berjongkok.

Arthur mengerjap dua kali.

"Ah. Aku tidak tahu soal flora, bukan tukang kebun. Berbeda kah?"

"Bodoh sekali!"

Lelaki asal Reinosa itu melotot tak percaya; si pribumi mendesis sebal sebab merasa terhina. Dia menyesal telah melontarkan kalimat polos dan bodoh itu tadi.

"Yang asli negaramu itu namanya _Hyacinthoides non-scripta_ , sedangkan yang berkuasa ini, dari negaraku, namanya _Hyacinthoides hispanica_! Bunga lonceng biru spanyol batangnya tegak, daunnya lebih besar dan lebih lebar, warna bunganya juga lebih cerah, tapi tidak bau harum seperti lonceng biru asli dari sini. Masa kau tidak tahu beda fenotipnya? Lihat, populasi lonceng biru inggris di sini sudah dikalahkan _**milikku**_ dan hasil persilangan mereka. _**Kau kalah dominan dariku, Arthur**_ _!"_ omel Antonio panjang lebar, dia memetik beberapa tangkai lagi bunga dengan spesies berbeda sebagai alat peraga, kemudian lelaki kantabria itu terbahak puas. Yang lebih muda menggeram tak terima lantaran merasa harga dirinya terinjak-injak meski cuma gara-gara hal sepele.

"Sama sekali **tidak ada hubungannya denganku** dan jangan menganggapku idiot! Tujuan awalku cuma mengusir rumput-rumput liarnya! Persetan dengan jenis bunga lonceng biru yang ada di sini! Inggris atau Spanyol, yang penting kebun kita tertata rapi."

"Iya, iya. Aku mengerti, Arthur. Sini, sekopnya," Antonio mendesah panjang seraya merebut sekop tangan dari cengkeraman Arthur. Sambil memberi petuah, dia mulai menggali tanah dan mencari akar-akar rerumputan liar. "Kita seimbangkan dulu populasi mereka. Señor Midford tidak senang dengan lonceng biru spanyol, katanya hama. Habis, dia seolah memakan lonceng biru inggris,"

"Kalau begitu kita singkirkan umbinya?" Arthur menyambar gunting _sekateur_ dari dalam kotak perkakas berkebun.

" _¡Es verdad!_ Tapi, kita lanjutkan dulu memangkas habis rumput ilalangnya supaya lebih bersih. Omong-omong, ini berarti kita harus merapikan pekarangan setidaknya dua minggu sekali supaya kebun lonceng biru kita tetap enak dipandang,"

"Oh, wow. Kau ternyata tahu banyak tentang berkebun, ya, Dokter."

Antonio menghentikan sejenak aktivitas menggali dan memindahkan tanah, menatap rekan satu atapnya dengan pandangan _'aku selalu berkebun tiap minggu di kampung halamanku_ _dan tiap bulan mengurusi kebun ini,_ _bodoh.'_

"Kau tidak bilang dari awal, sih. Aku sudah gatal sekali ingin melakukan sesuatu pada halaman belakang rumah kita yang ... mengerikan seperti puing-puing bangunan runtuh!" gelaknya sambil menjitak pelan dahi sang pemilik alis tebal.

"Hmm. Aku baru memikirkannya sekarang," Arthur terkekeh singkat, sebelum kemudian menemukan akar kuat si lonceng biru hispanik―dari dalam tanah yang berhasil digali―dan mengguntingnya.

"Jadi, kita mau menamainya nanti apa? Kebun bunga lonceng biru _anglo-spanish_?" Antonio bertanya iseng sekaligus bergurau. Arthur bergeming sejenak untuk berpikir.

"Kalau kau menyetujuinya, ya. Bunga-bunga ini seolah mengikatku lebih erat denganmu," jawabnya setelah itu, diselingi cengiran lebar di wajahnya. Kali ini Antonio yang diam sebentar, tak menyadari kedua belah pipinya yang disapu rona tipis dan terasa hangat. Tetapi kemudian, tawanya pecah lagi.

 **end**

 **histriva:** bunga bluebell spanyol datang ke inggris pada abad 17 :) :) :) bunga bluebell inggris maupun spanyol sama-sama jadi salah satu _native flower_ di negara masing-masing.

 **8/19/2017**


End file.
